Paw Patrol:Into Thin Air
by Hells Fire Fox
Summary: When a multi million dollar company hires an accountant to uncover a whopping 61 million missing he cooks the books on multiple drug cartels, the real question is who holds the trigger and who is at the end of the barrel. As the accountant starts to uncover the truth, the body count begins to rise.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes/hey guys I'm back and bringing you a new story, Paw Patrol: Into Thin Air let's get right into it!

The night had casted a dark shadow over Adventure Bay and the paw patrol had been disbanded over three years ago, Marshall looked out over the balcony at Adventure Bay as he sighed heavily and looked up longlingy into the night sky. Just then his phone rang. As he reached into his pocket to answer his phone the caller number came ID UNKNOWN. We Marshall answered the phone the voice rang thru.

"Do you like puzzles,Marshall? Living robotics. Write it down. And one more thing, keep your head low."

Marshall answered "thanks whats my codename this time?"

"Dreamboat"

"Great maybe something a little more manly?"

As Marshall got up he went down the elevator packing in a Barrett 50 cal and handguns, he hopped into his car a 1987 Chevy El Camino and drove off.

later at the living robotics building...

A Cockapoo entered thru a double door to the living robotics reception desk. As she walked thru the room she placed down a stack of papers.

"Hey Chase can you get these records filed for me by tonight I need to get the quarter reports in."

As Chase looked at Skye he sighed heavily.

"Fine but your going to have to take the quarter report up with the affairs account. He should be arriving shortly."

As Skye is leaving the office, an El Camino rolls into the lot and a Dalmatian steps out of the car.

As Marshall walks up the lot he pushes in the double doors to Living Robotics he meets with the CFO, Chainz and the CEO's niece Kat, who is a high-ranking executive in the company.

"Very well, Marshal?l I take it? My name is Chainz. I hope, with your strong background in accounting, you might be able to help us with this uh... shall we say problem we have."

As the three walked past the reception desk and down the hallway, they entered a room with 12 years of the buisness's record keeping.

I'ill leave you to settle in and by the way, Kat if you will please fill our, accountant in on the current situation."

As Chainz left the office he went back to his office and talked to Skye.

"I don't like this new guy he seems too good at what he does."

Skye questioned Chainz, she had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean, you've just met him?"

"Ive seen this before some people who he ends up working for say the Gambino family are dangerous people. Say you're the head of the Sinaloa Cartel ok? Now, the cartels count their money by weighing it in 18-wheelers. But one sunny Mexican day, your in-house money scrubber comes to you and says you're 30 million light. Who can you trust to do the forensic accounting, track your stolen cash? Deloitte and Touche? H&R Block? You somehow contact an individual capable of coming in cold, un-cooking years of books, and getting out alive. I retire in seven months. Before I do, I need to know who he is, how he does it. I mean, who survives this kind of work? This kind of clientele? The secrets this guy has he pulls in 500 grand a year? I mean, that's a living. Because if you go down this road, this road... You can't go back, you understand? It's dangerous. You find one person you can trust, just one. And do not make any mistakes. You keep moving your ass around. They gave me a new acount today uh Marshall. I don't like this guy. He's dull I don't trust him. I want to know his entire background"

 **Back to Kat and Marshall...**

Kat began to open boxes with paperwork and book keeping. As she spread it out all over the table the numbers were all there every single piece of paper.

"All right here is 2001 all the way to 2013, I was just going to tell you that, we thank you for being here, and um... there are some hard candies if you would like in the middle of the table, and markers on the desk."

Marshall took a look at the boxes and went thru each of them. As he was looking, Kat was on her way out. As Marshall got to work he worked through the night one marker to the trash bin, then two, three, next five, Before anyone knew he was able to deduce that $61 million is missing from the company. As kat walked in to the room the next morning, he starts to explain it to her, As she sipped on her coffee, she begins to catches on quickly. The CEO's sister Skye interrupts them as she dismissed Kat. Skye walks up to Marshall,

"So who's responsible for the missing money?"

Marshall looked to the floor, as he turned to the white board it had all sorts of numbers and math written on it.

" I can't guess. I need to keep reviewing the documents to figure it out.

Skye's look dimmed as she didn't get an answer. She wrote down a few equations on her clipboard and began to walk out.

"Well I expect a full report from you shortly."

The next day Marshall returned to Living Robotics to find Kat asleep in the conference room with boxes of files and folders neatly prepared for him. He went to grab the boxes just as Kat woke up.

"Ahh oh I uh umm goodmorning I uh prepared the um...paper documents that were left it seems that whats left is very little. 10 years, you got thru ten years! Wow I could only get thru about four or so, and you got thru 10. Incredible."Living Robotics, 10 years ago."

As Marshall Explained everything he had done, Kat listened.

"Ive figured it out look here so earnings before interest, tax, depreciation. $14,495,719. Nine years ago, earnings before tax and depreciation...were 62,944,443 Revenues go up, profits go down. No large capital expenditures dragging profits down. No spike in raw materials or labor costs. Year eight, profits and revenue both go up, but not in a commensurate fashion. You're making money. But there's a leak. The best part is, they're routing money to a company that doesn't exist. And yet, profits go up. And they continue going up it absolutely makes no sense at all. Where's the money coming from? ill tell you its not inventory, Inventory turns. No. Chargebacks to vendors, No. Perfectly in order along with Internal offsets."

As Marshall showed Kat the missing money from the documents, Chainz is talking to Skye in the other room.

"He needs to go!"

Skye became confused at this.

" Chainz, what is he getting close to? I...I need to know?"

A/N: Well a thrill to the start of a great story I hope you enjoy it and as always I will see all of you in the next chapter!


	2. Into Thin Air: Prep for death

Chapter2: Into Thin Air

Living Robotics 10:00A.M

Chainz was pacing back and forth in his office, as Skye was sitting in the chair pouring a glass of 1963 reserve.

"He is figuring everything out, I...I can't"

Skye had a puzzled look on her face as to what Chainz was going on about, as he continued to pace the floor.

"What are you talking about he is figuring out who has been laundering 61 Million... I mean are you even hearing your self? 61MILLION Chainz, thats a quarter of our net worth for the business"

"yes but I want him fired at once! Is that clear? He can't be allowed to!"

Chainz cut himself off as Skye had nothing to say. As she left the office she grabbed Marshall's check on the table on the way out writing on it, and walked to Marshall's office. When she got down to the office, Marshall had not arrived yet so Skye had started to erase 12 years worth of work that he had done in two days. Half way thru Marshall walked in, halfway thru his hello, he stoped and upon seeing Skye erasing the board he became upset.

"What are you doing? Im not finished? Why are you doing that? Stop it! Now!"

As Skye placed down the eraser she walked over to Marshall.

"You've been fired that is all I know. Here is you payment. Have a nice day."

Marshall was trying to hold on, and process what was happening. As Skye handed Marshall the envelope it had a number written on it with a tag that said: call urgent. 192837465.

"Im sorry but my means of payment are sometimes valuable paintings or gold bars instead of money, maybe even collectible comics."

Marshall opened the envelope the check stated **_Entitled to Marshall: Balance received:$5,459.00_**

As Marshall walked out of the building upset, he got into his car and drove home. As Skye watched Marshall leave she walked back into the managers office where Kat was filling paper work. As Kat saw Skye walk in she stopped what she was doing and looked to Skye

"Hello Skye is there anything that I can help you with?"

"yes are you aware that from 2011 to 2013, 61 million had been missing?"

Kat had a distraught look on her face.

"Um yes a...actually Marshall is the one who had uncovered that flaw."

Skye was looking for any connection between the two.

"Yes but Kat, Chainz fired Marshall for getting to close to something...something with the books."

Kat just tried to ignore this, as she continued with her work.

"Skye I'm sorry I had no idea about this and nor do I want any part of this, as should you. Just leave it."

As both dogs went back about thier own work Chainz had called in a license to kill agent.

"Ahh... Sterling that is your code name I take it? So glad you could join me."

As the dog sat down in the chair after pouring herself some brandy she asked,

"What do you have for me?"

Chainz handed her a file folder, as she opened it, it read: Suspect:Marshall :223 waye rd. Occupation: Accountant.

"It seems that we have a rouge accountant in our midst cooking the books. I want you to make sure he doesn't uncover this. I cant afford to put this money back. So you know the drill bring me his head.

As the dog looked up from the folder she nodded and pressed a button on her phone.

later...

Marshall returned home as he drove into the driveway, he picked up his phone as he walked in the house.

"All right 192837465...as he called the number Skye's voice rang thru.

"Marshall thank god you picked up, look I don't have much info but Chainz it was Chainz he laundered it and he sent a cartel hit man after you Kat, Kat is the key she had filed the paperwork she was the one who opened it, Chainz he is after both of you, I...Beep Beep Beep."

As the line was cut Marshall threw the phone down, he grabbed a walther ppk, desert eagle, and a barret 50. Cal and loaded them into his car. As he grabbed his cell phone. He called a unknown caller. As the line rang thru a dull, unknown voice was on the other end.

"Hello dreamboat, If you're calling me, you must need something?"

"Kats in trouble I need to know her address and phone."

As she Responded to Marshall's request she voted against it,

"Shes not your problem, get to the trailer, hook it up and disappear."

Marshall was still speeding back to living robotics running red lights and drifting corners.

"I cant I have to finish what I started, I always finish what I start."

the voice on the other line begrudgingly helped Marshall's wishes.

"Fine but Kat only. You need to disappear. Get Kat and get out."

As Marshall hung up the phone he skidded into the parking lot and waited for Kat.

Cut to chainz...

Chainz walked from his office down the hall to Kat's office. As he knocked on the door frame kat jumped.

"Ah Kat, I'm unfortunate to tell you this but, your services are no longer required here at living robotics."

Kat just sat in disbelief as to what she was hearing. As she gathered her phone and purse she headed out of her office pushing her way past Chainz.

As Kat was leaving the dog had walked up beside Chainz.

"Shall I follow her?"

Chainz was on the 4 floor window as he watched Kat leave for her car and drive home. Marshall watched Kat walk out of the building, as Kat got into her car and drive home.

"Wait until she gets home and make the murder look like an accident."

As the dog nodded she picked up her phone and called in two cartel members who were parked in the lot.

"Yup Kat is you prime target make the killing look like an accident."

Chainz listened to the conversation, confused he questioned it.

"Wait I thought you are going to do this? Why are you sending them?"

The dog simply looked over to Chainz and pulled a Berreta jet fire and aimed at point blank at Chainz's face.

"Its simple really I don't know who you hired for this little scheme of yours, but i'm running the show now. They kill the witness and I get this so-called accountant you hired."

Chainz became furious, "This wasn't part of the deal your supposed to kill the accountant."

The dog put her gun back in her case, and looked blatantly at Chainz.

"Oh don't worry ill kill him all right, he will be as dead as they come."

As the two cartel members followed Kat to her house, Chainz saw a third car follow.

"Looks like you may need backup sending a third car?"

The dog looked back to the window to check the third car that was leaving.

"Hmmm maybe...I don't recall sending three cars."

As Chainz and the dog walked back to his office, the dog pressed another Button on her radio.

Later at Kat's house she exited her car and walked into her house. The two dogs let the door to her house close before getting out of there cars. little did anyone know Marshall was set up on a hill 1 click out with a six clip loaded in his Barret 50 cal heavy bore sniper rifle. As the two dogs from the cartel exited there cars they walked to the door, took out their guns, and attached silencers to them using them to knock on the door. As Kat opened up the door both guns were pointed at her head.

A/N: what will happen next...you will just had to wait and see. Please review and pm me ideas and as always OC are always welcome, and as always I will see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys this is proably going to be the last chapter in the story so lets get right into it (Sorry for the delay)

As Marshall sighted in his dial, both dogs were questioning Kat at gunpoint.

"I...I don't know what y-you w-want from m-me!" Kat was in tears between sobs. One dog had a gun against Kat's temple and the other one was out front guarding the door.

As Marshall pulled the trigger the dogs head blew clean off followed by a thunderous crack as blood splattered across the front door and the house. As Kat screamed the other dog looked around frantically trying to see the danger.

"That is it, were leaving. GO PULL THE CAR AROUND FRONT LETS MOVE IT!"

The dog grabbed Kat and went around back out to the truck and cuffed Kat in the back seat. As Marshall pulled the bolt up and back a 50 cal shell was ejected from the chamber and smoke rose out. Marshall adjusted his cross hairs and threw the bolt forward and down, loading another shell into the chamber, clicking off the safety and shooting the engine block of the truck as it was about to leave. The truck stopped and sputtered and steam rose out. As the dog got out of the car, Marshall picked up his gun and walked out of the field shooting at the dog. When Marshall approached the dog, he had a hole in his right shoulder, gut, and leg.

"Y-You...w-will never, you c-can't protect you...she will..."

Marshall shot the dog in the head.

Kat was screaming and crying in hysterics one what had just happened. Marshall went thru the pockets of the dead body, he pulled out a card to living robotics. He then opened the door and carried Kat to his car and took the handcuffs off her.

"We should go." Marshall said, as he fired up his truck, Kat getting in the passenger side seat.

As the two left the farmhouse driveway, a black and silver SUV and a semi truck pulled into the driveway. A yellow lab steps out of the car, another yellow lab stepped out of the silver SUV and both of them walked over to the semi truck and tapped twice on the window as the trailer unhooked from the semi the entire trailer converted to a miniature, work station and command center.

"All right Rose, lets get a move on. Get the bodies and test for gunshot residue, find the shell casings and calculate the angles, fractures, wounds."

Rose nodded as she went off into the house and grabbed the body. Cooper pulled the bodies to the trailer and laid them out on the tables.

Back at Living Robotics...

"Well Sterling * mumbles under breath* if that even is your real name, it seems that your incompetent lackeys have failed, This accountant is still out there with the truth to my company. You were supposed to kill them both, not let them survive."

As the two were driving Marshall asked Kat if she had investigated the leak of money Kat nodded but said nothing as the two drove off he headed back to his storage facility where he keeps his trailer. When Marshall rolled up they both got out of the car. Kat Questioned everything.

"What is this place? Why do you have this? who are you?"

"This Kat, is a Air stream, 32 feet long, I can hook it up to my truck and disappear in 10 minutes, usually, Everything that I care about and everything I hold dear is in this trailer. Kat stay here I just need to gat a few things."

Marshall disappeared into his trailer a loud crash came from inside and Kat peeked into the window and went inside. There was a drawer stacked full with gold, 100 dollar bills in 10,000 packs and passports, fake identities and first issue comics. as she turned around to a room it had A LOT of weapons. Glocks, riffles, lever actios, AR, pistols, grenades, smokes, knives, swords, knuckle dusters, darts, throwing knives.

As Kat was looking at all of this Marshall came out of a room. He was dressed in a black turtle neck, black cargo pants, and a tactical vest.

"Why are you in here? you shouldn't be in here?"

Kat was astounded by everything in the trailer.

"Why do you have all of this?"

Marshall took a decision to explain it to her.

"Some of my clients are very dangerous, I have this trailer so if I ever need to leave I leave no trace. Living robotics the 61 million that was missing was in Chainz's pocket, see if he took the company public with that kind of money it would get heavily taxed, so to protect it he took the money out and planed to make living robotics public and then after put the money back to avoid taxes. He would make the net worth skyrocket from false buyers, making his company soar and making it worth billions."

Kat finally understood everything, the money, the flaws, the discrepancys.

"But who is after us? why did they hire you if they know you would...figure it out?"

Marshall loaded up some guns in a duffel bag and loaded his vest with handguns, smokes, knives, and cash.

"We need to go."

Kat took a moment to process everything.

"I can't just walk out on my life I..."

Marshall cut her off.

"Look Im only here to make sure your safe. I have to finish this."

Third person Dialogue...

As the two walked out Marshall had to finally part ways with Kat. He transferred money to Kat's account twenty-two-hundred-thousand to be exact. She bought a new house and car. She quit her job at living robotics and lived the rest of her life. **A/N sorry for the lack of detail.**

Back to Marshall...

Marshall jumped in his truck and sped off to the living robotics building.

"Hello dreamboat, Is Kat safe?"

"Yes she is Ive transferred the money did you put it into a receivable account?"

"You read my mind."

As Marshall approached the living robotics company there were a multitude of armed guards.

"Great Ive got to end this."

"Dreamboat, be careful, I would be out a job if you die."

As Marshall ended the call he got out of the truck and set up his sniper lining the cross hairs oh the guards head.

 **Chainz's Office...**

Ok Sterling, we have cameras everywhere if this so called "Accountant" tries to get in we'll know."

As the dog flipped thru the cameras a shot was heard from the west wing hallway.

"Well have you ever seen a 50 caliber solid round go thru a window and hit a target?"

Another shot came thru the glass and headshot a guard.

"No one has, and lived! Alright he's here, cover all entrances, exits. windows, and the roof." The dog began barking orders as Chainz was flipping out.

As all the guards ran to guard the premise they were all getting shot and killed.

Chainz was getting nervous as the bullets continued to fly shots were heard thorough the building.

"What the hell is going on? Is he dead? Answer me!" "Front report! is the suspect dead?"

The dog just stared at the computer screen. As she watched the guards being gunned down she saw black figure walk thru the broken window as he continued to kill guards that approached him.

As the dog realized who he was she got up and grabbed a gun.

"Stay there and watch the fucking cameras."

Chainz sat down in front of the monitor and watched the intruder continue to kill the guards.

As Marshall walked down the kitchen hallway he turned the corner and a guard caught his leg and arm.

"ARGH...fuck..."

Marshall surpressed fire as he killed the guards. Houe bandaged his wounds. He progressed to the main living room as a grenade was thrown at him, He grabbed the grenade shoved it in the vest of the guards and grabbed onto his outer vest as it blew up it sent Marshall flying and ended with his landing hard on his back in pain from the blast. Just then the other dog entered the room and started to yell at the guards.

"Stop shooting! hold fire! hold fire! Don't fucking shoot"

Marshall managed to sit up after the blast and he just sat up looking directly into the eyes of his sister, Everest.

"M-Marshall? Is that you? Its me...Everest?"

Everest began to cry over seeing her lost brother.

"Oh my god I tried to kill you, I...y-you promised you would never leave me."

When Everest wiped her tears she pounded on Marshall's chest punching and hitting him.

"come on fight back you coward!"

Everest turned ro rage at Marshall, he responded by sweeping her leg and putting her into an arm bar lock.

"If I fight you, It will be over too quickly."

When Marshall released Everest she sat down next to him as he continued to bandage his bullet wounds.

"where did you go? Why did you leave me?"

As Marshall explained his job of an accountant to Everest, she told Marshall of her past after he left.

"After mom died I thought you killed yourself. Everyday you were gone I missed you some nights, Dad would get mad at me, telling me it was my fault our family fell apart, and It was my fault that mother left him and you dissapeard. He beat and raped me some nights, others he would get high and drunk and I would lock my self in my room. I eventually ran away and lied on my resume to get jobs, I stole to get by when I was hired by living robotics to kill someone I hoped it would be that dead beat scum fucker excuse for a father. But it was you."

Marshall hugged and held onto Everest as she ceied into his chest Chainz walked into the room with a gun to thier head.

"Sterling, what the fuck is going on? My company would of been worth millions but you fucke-"

Marshall shot Chainz in the head as Everest helped him to his feet.

Everest kissed Marshall as she wiped her tears from her face"what do we do now? Where do we go?"

Marahall let out a heavy sigh, "I have to leave, some of my clients are dangerous. I cant loose you."

Everest started to cry again, "But h-how will I find you?"

Marshall looked down to her, "you wont, ill find you,"

As Marshall and Everest left the building Marshall got into his car and drove off as Everest began home to her own life.

A month later...

Everest walked out to her balcony overlooking the Bay, as she sipped her coffee the doorbell rang.

"hello? Everest sign here please."

Everest signed the computer pad and brought her package inside. She opened it and inside was an orignal painting of Opression, Sunrise a painting worth 11 million, Everest's jaw droped as she covered her mouth. She hung the painting above the living area and turned on the tv. on the back of the tag the note read To: Everest FROM: DREAMBOAT

Epilouge...

As Marshall rolled into a driveway he got out of the car and knocked on the door, he pulled out his gun and put it to the door. An older dog opened the door and upon realizing who it was, the gun was against his head. The old dog replied, "hello son, your not welcome here! Of course you were always full of suprises!"

Marshall wiped the tears from his eyes and about to pull the trigger.

"Wheres my mother and what did you do to her?"

A/N: Sequel coming in 2019? And there you have it. The end of into thin air, but the real question is what vanished into thin air Marshall's family, his mother, sister, father? Or his work? The money? 61 million? Well I hoped you guys enjoyed it, and as always I will see all of you in the next chapter!


End file.
